


The First Snow

by Deathangelgw



Series: LotR Advent [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Multi, Sappy, Slash, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8375671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: Thranduil loves the first snow.





	

Title: LotR Advent Challenge: The First Snow Pt. 3/24

Author: Deathangelgw

Disclaimer: They aren't mine, but damned if I didn't wish that they were.

Warnings: AU, silliness, sap, fluff, hinted lime

Pairings: Thranduil/Elrond/Erenion

Rating: R at worst

Summary: Day Three of the Advent Challenge-> Thranduil gives a gift back to his lovers on the day of the first snow fall

Beta: none since I want to get this posted right away, so any mistakes are all MINE!

A/N: This is for an Advent Challenge that I had posted/taken up. Each day will be a different person/pairing from LotR. I'd like to thank Iniquity for keeping this up and wish everyone a blessed Christmas! Enjoy! Please review!

 

“Your thoughts are deep, ernilen taur.” (my forest prince)

 

The gentle inquiry interrupted Thranduil’s thoughts on the snow falling and he looked over to smile softly at Elrond as the Peredhel came into the room. “The snow is beautiful even around the sea,” he explained warmly while gesturing out the window at the gently falling snow before he looked out again as Elrond joined him at the window.

 

“The first snow is always my favorite. It is so refreshing and new. I always feel that a new beginning is represented with the fall of the new snow,” Elrond murmured thoughtfully, smiling over at the Silvan Elf as Thranduil glanced at him in appreciation.

 

“Deep thoughts, Peredhel, but I agree,” Thranduil commented agreeably as he looked back out on the snow covered scenery below them. Slowly, he brought up his arm in a silent invitation and felt warmth wash over him as Elrond moved into his hold and snuggled close. He was always amazed at the love he had found there in Lindon when his father, Oropher, had sent him as the representative for Greenwood the Great. But, as Elrond laid his dark head on Thranduil’s shoulder comfortably, Thranduil blessed the Valar and his father for sending him to Lindon.

 

They stood together in silence, watching as the gently falling snow covered the peaceful Elven city with crystalline softness. Neither heard the soft footsteps of the High King until the door shut. They both glanced over as they heard the click of the door closing and smiled tenderly as he came into the room. He stopped, arms crossed over his broad chest as he watched them. “Are we communing?” he asked in amusement as they turned towards him.

 

“I guess you could say that,” Thranduil admitted with a grin, smiling down at Elrond as the Peredhel chuckled softly while nuzzling his shoulder affectionately. “We were just ruminating on the falling snow.”

 

“Ah, I see. Care to share or must I order it?” Erenion asked with a smile as he came over the rest of the way and wrapped his arms around them, holding both of his lovers close.

 

“Need you ever demand of us, melethen?” Elrond purred softly as he pressed close to them both, eyes filled with warmth and love as he wrapped his arms around them.

 

“Actually…may I make a request?” Thranduil murmured as he laid his head on Erenion’s shoulder, not quite looking at them as they turned their gazes to him in curiosity.

 

“You never need fear us, love,” Erenion whispered tenderly as he nuzzled the blond head on his shoulder.

 

“Aye love…what is it you would like?” Elrond added with a warm smile as he brought a hand up to cup Thranduil’s face.

 

Looking at them, Thranduil beamed softly at them, warmed by their love. How he had become so lucky… “Will you come outside with me? I…there is a ritual I do ever year at the new snow fall,” he posed to them as he held them close.

 

“Of course! Come…let us go now just as the twilight comes,” Erenion suggested with a beaming smile at them. They nodded in agreement, and then went to the balcony and outside. Their footsteps crunched in the snow as they walked down the snow covered marble stairs, their silence comfortable as they held hands. The High King and the Herald allowed the forest Prince to lead them towards their private garden that was shimmering with their new snow blanket.

 

Surely, Thranduil led his two lovers to the small shrine that they held to Elbereth, and then bowed his head to her statue image. Erenion and Elrond followed his example, and then watched as he brought out a small pillar candle that sparkled like the snow. He placed it on the pedestal under the statue and brought out his flint, lighting the blackened wick. The flame flickered before stilling, shining brightly in the falling darkness.

 

Raising his hands, Thranduil began to sing his praise to Elbereth, joined by Erenion and Elrond after a few minutes of his song. Their voices twined and merged in harmony as they praised the Lady of the Firmament for bringing their new start within the snow, cleansing them with her pure white blanket.

 

After the last strains of music floated into silence, they faced each other and held each other close. They started back towards their home, their silence now thoughtful as they walked along. But it didn’t last as, with no warning, Erenion dropped down, scooped up some of the newly fallen snow, and pelted Elrond with it. With a laugh, Elrond retaliated, hitting Thranduil as well and making the Silvan Prince laugh as he joined in. Snowballs flew, hitting faces, chests, and backs as they acted like the Elflings they hadn’t been in centuries.

 

They stopped after a while and laughingly headed indoors to warm up and wash in the steaming bath that had been drawn for them. Elrond went to fetch some food as his two lovers relaxed in the tub and returned with a tray full of food and a flask of wine. He went into the bathing area, stripping his temporary robe as he walked only to stop as he watched the action before him. Thranduil sat on the edge of the bathing tub, legs spread and covered with dark hair as he leaned back on his hands as the dark head between his legs moved slowly up and down. He licked his lips in desire as he heard Thranduil moan in pleasure, then moved forward. He kissed Thranduil’s spread lips, drinking deeply of the parted lips as Erenion moved his head faster.

 

Gasping softly as he arched sharply, Thranduil shuddered under their combined ministrations as he found his climax swiftly. He relaxed into their hold, thankful that he was so blessed. A new year was going to start and he started it with his loves. Truly, the new snow had brought a new life for him.

 

~Fin

 


End file.
